


Wipe Away Destiny For Love And Pain!

by Eden_Lok



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Another story/oneshot going on my head, F/F, Revenge, Violence, but also a sad Catra she didn't want to hurt Adora but she did and will make it up to her, catradora, for eternity and she'd be glad to, not a princess hater but I love me a hateful Catra, vengence, will continue if I think of what else to write about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_Lok/pseuds/Eden_Lok
Summary: Catra at the end of her road, faced with the key to take away all her pain and misery, grasped within her claws. Claws that sit at the lever that would open the portal and take all her pain away, but that would mean Adora would be gone forever, which was what she wanted right? So why has she paused at this pinnacle moment?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea in my head about what-ifs. Like what if Catra stopped herself from opening the portal and destroying everything because her everything is Adora, so why would she destroy the one person she lives for? So I'm writing this to fill my Catra rage headcannons or ideas rather, cause I love to see characters rage out but get what they fought so hard for. This is def self indulgent, and ill prolly write more when I think of what else I want to add. So might be oneshot but will grow intro a bigger story once I learn to write better!

Catra finally did it, or least she was about too.

The lever that would activate the portal and ruin everything in Etheria was within her grasp. finally ending it all.

She would finally hurt everyone that hurt and betrayed her, it filled her with venomous glory to end this world and take Adora with it.

She couldn't beat Catra and now she will have to pay the ultimate price and watch her whole world end just like Catra's when Adora left her.

Left her to deal with all the pain and misery, treated like a failure, manipulated to now end, she hated all of it and all of them that caused. Her scowl turned vicious at those thoughts, and now she would bring that pain to everyone, and there'd be no more Adora to feel anguish over.

No more Adora!?

Huh!?

Catra thought.

No more Adora, it sounded nicer in her head, but when faced with that choice, she paused.

Did she really want to hurt Adora so bad and wipe her from existence, did Catra really feel that much disdain towards her.

Again thinking over how cruel it sounded, literally everyone in her life had tried to keep Adora away from her, Hordak and his stupid war, Shadow Weaver and her shitty parenting and fucking atrocious manipulation on both her and Adora, the stupid princesses and their kingdoms, especially Glitter or whatever that bitch's name was.

They all convinced Adora that she didn't need Catra anymore, that she was too toxic to have a friendship with, too evil and a catastrophe to deal with, that she should get rid of her because they deemed that she was beyond redemption.

Redemption from what?

Redemption for fighting on one side of they war, that they somehow convinced they were on the right side of, bullshit, there were no good sides.

They all played a part in this fucking war for years, way before Adora and Catra got thrusted in the middle of it, so why is she too blame for wanting to survive and get her best friend back.

Hypocrites the lot of them, sneering at all their stupid faces when they saw how powerful Catra had become, that she was actually able to thwart all of their stupid plans and could beat them in this stupid war.

It wasn't easy in the beginning, she was still too young and naive like Adora when they first found that atrocious sword, and didn't know the repercussions of what Adora's so called destiny would affect them.

If she knew now what traumatic events she'd have to live through after the sword's appearance, she would have thrown into the steepest of cliffs to be lost forever, ironic how her and Adora's meetings would end like that.

So similar in a way she would want to rid Adora of such a fallacy of a destiny.

Raised to be weapons used in a war, but for Adora, the princesses literally turned her into one, using her for her power, her strength, her convection, her will to protect others and take the brunt of all the pain that their battles brought, all without putting themselves in danger.

Those thoughts enraged Catra deep within her core, bringing out more malicious thoughts and feelings that she once only held for Shadow Weaver, but now extended to all of them.

All of them but Adora, how could she blame her, given false hope and a deceitful destiny that supposedly was the key to saving the universe, all of that on her shoulders alone, with none of the princesses willing to help lift that burden off Adora's shoulder.

But NO!

They all encouraged it, pushed for it, lying to Adora's face that they were all in this together, they had her back, her back from which they coward behind, every battle, every scrimmage, they put her Adora in the front lines to take all the blows and pain.

How dare they use Adora like that!

Use her as a tool to fight this war, their most powerful warrior only used as canon fodder to win them their war.

So why is she, like them, about to hurt Adora in the worst way possible, is it spite, revenge, vengence?

She didn't know, not until now at the final moment where it would all go away, but she couldn't do that, couldn't hurt Adora like that.

A few tears leaked from her mismatched eyes at those thoughts, yes her pain was immensive and cut deep into her core, misery seldom with self loathsome of being alone and abandoned forever.

But Adora always came back, after every fight and every argument she'd come back and try to convince Catra to join her or at least leave the horde.

But Catra was tethered down by her depression and her anxiety started to flare up from what she was about to do.

The heartbreak she saw on Adora's face whenever they fought had finally chipped away Catra's wraith, and now replaced it with sorrow, she made Adora look at her like that, made her feel her pain, her misery, and blamed her for it.

Just like all her other abusers, she treated Adora the same way the princesses were treating her, and that again filled Catra with bitterness towards them.

No, she wouldn't do this to Adora, be like all those other cunts that used Adora, no it would stop here, stop with this stupid portal, it would end with both Hordak and Shadow Weaver dead and mangled at her feet.

And then she would leave and go away never to hurt Adora again, she could never face her after all she'd done, especially after she blamed Adora for all her pain.

It wasn't her fault, yes she left her behind, but like Catra, Adora was also misguided with her so called destiny.

She felt truly shitty in that moment, but that moment came and passed, now filled with vicious rage, and with that she began her new plan for vengeance.

She grabbed the lever and broke it off its hinge throwing it into the portal gates, and leaped onto the main computer and started tearing it to shreds.

Metal and electricity, singed and cut at her arms, her hands, and her feet as she clawed through the machinery.

In the background she could her Entrapta panicking at her destroyed inventions and Hordaks irritable voice yelling at her, damning her for what treason she had committed.

Brimming with rage and with adrenaline masking the pain and physiological torture she endured propelled her off the machinery towards Hordak.

She slammed into him claws first on all fours and wrestled around a bit as they rolled over from her collision.

At first Horak got a few good punches in, especially to her ribs, but that boasted her to hold on tighter, piece deeper into his flesh with her claws, claws that had brought so much pain to her Adora, she felt sick knowing her hands brought Adora the same pain she was inflicting on Hordak.

But she pushed through that pain and destructive thoughts and used Hordaks blood to cleanse her claws of those deeds, it was kinda cathartic for her.

Ripping into Hordak as his yells turned into pitiful screams of agony from having his body being torn to shreds.

It was eerie to see, for Hordak's blood was neon green that seemed to glow in the dark, especially bright within the compound of the dark, dank, Horde Sanctum, but Catra reveled in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's pov from the other as Catra destroys the potal and wops Hordaks ass. I don't remeber when this happens in the show so just doin whatever. I also like it when Adora gets mad and stands up for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More thoughts in my head I wanted to write down, will prolly do more one offs like this with some continuity, we'll see. I just want revenge done in a healthy way ya know, anyways pls enjoy!!

Adora was seething, how dare they try to use her as a tool to unlock Etherias great magic! 

Before her stands Glimmer and Shadow Weaver trying to convince Adora to sacrifice herself for the greater good. 

What the fuck was Glimmer thinking going along with Shadow Weaver’s plan, did she not know what fucked up shit her old mentor had done to her, done to Catra. 

Did Adora having a panic attack when she saw her arrive suddenly in Brightmoon, spouting how she defected and somehow got away from Hordak, just to come here and try to manipulate Adora again. 

Or after telling her about the traumatic events that happened in her life when she spilled her heart out to them when she explained all the shit Shadow Weaver did the them growing up, the abuse, the pain, the manipulation all to control Adora to win favor with Hordak. 

They seemed to understand her pain, but never truly seeing all the damage that lies not only on the surface but underneath in her mind. Her mind swimming with shame from leaving Catra behind to live that abuse constantly without Adora to protect her. 

Shadow Weaver was the one who convinced Adora that being the strongest in the Horde, where everyone relies on you to lead perfectly was the ultimate goal to achieve while serving under Lord Horak. That anyone who distracted her from that goal was useless and should be disposed of, that someone always being Catra. 

And now she's here again, and somehow convinced Glimmer to trick her into becoming a martyr to stop this war, this stupid fucking useless war, as Catra sometimes described it as. 

They were the grunts used as fodder to win a small bit of land battle after battle, with all of them deemed indispensable to win the war. 

And now Glimmer is willing ok with that, with killing She-Ra to use her power to win the war, and Adora is just another pawn in this cycle of sacrifices. 

Glimmer really believed the shit Shadow Weaver was spouting, how'd she’d teach Glimmer to use this power to win the war, a war that she was losing and was now desperate to use any means necessary to have an edge in these battles. 

It's just like being in the Horde all over again, but now without her best friend to protect her, console her, lookout for her, trust her life with. 

No, she was all alone and now realized what abandoning Catra had meant and what that had done to both of them. 

Truly a shitty moment to realize all this, as she was about to be sacrificed for some greater cause, a cause had lost faith in, and that faith was taken advantage of. 

Her so called "destiny" had led her to this point, Adora wished she'd seen through Glimmers deception sooner, like when she chose to abandon Entrapta to her fate when they went to "rescue" Adora from the Horde. 

They could have easily stayed and used She-Ra since Catra had given her the sword back to rescue her, but no, Glimmer had She-Ra again and that’s all she wanted. 

Again, another pawn sacrificed for the greater good. 

It didn't help that Glimmer had somehow got access to the first one’s structure and was able to communicate with Light Hope and learned She-Ra’s true purpose. 

Activating the failsafe, sacrificing She-Ra, unlock the world's magic, and banish the Horde into oblivion, at the expense of Adora’s life, a horde life for a horde life, seemed reasonable right? 

Not to Adora, but she cannot help but blame herself, Catra would’ve seen right through all this bullshit immediately and would have fought back with all her might. 

Damn Adora really fucking missed her right now, especially right now, Catra would know how to get out of this situation. 

But now Glimmer seemed to catch on to her resilience to kill herself, yes kill there was no way of sugar coating what Glimmer wanted her to do, her frustration coming forth from her face. 

Glimmer, like Shadow Weaver, was losing her patience and was threatening her to finish the deed or risk being shut out and taken away never to see Catra again. 

She be taken away from Catra was a scary thought, never to see her feline friend again was a truly harsh punishment, but she'd already done that herself when she first defected all those years ago. 

But to have the chance to rekindle her kinship with her and save Catra from this war taken away, she wouldn't let that happen. 

So taking a page from Catra’s style, she let her pain and torment fuel her rage and anger, she wouldn't die today or ever by anyone's hand and she'd return to Catra to get her away from all this. 

So like Catra, Adora enacted her plan, which started with destroying this fucking sword she now hated having, since she found it, its been a constant reminder that she abandoned the one person who believed in her, and now she'll use that depressing thought and make up for it. 

Adora struck Light Hopes mainframe where she resided in, that stupid AI was the cause of all this, like Shadow Weaver, she tried to turn Adora into She-Ra’s vessel where she'd have full control over her and make her do what she was programmed for. 

No fuck that and fuck her, as she struck, the whole compound started to shake, like the structure was alive and Adora was causing it to hurt. Light Hope blipped in and asked what she was doing, wasn't it obvious? Adora was gonna destroy the sword and take her with it, to end this cycle of sacrifice, free herself from these shackles, and rid this world of She-Ra so she won't ever be taken advantage of ever again. 

Light Hope tried to put up some defenses and snapped Glimmer and Shadow Weaver out of their stupor and got them to try and stop Adora. 

From the corner of her eye, Adora saw Glimmer blink in next to her and leapt at her back to pull her away from the machinery, but Adora was having none of that. 

So she turned and stuck her arm out, close lining Glimmer as she jumped, knocked the wind out of her as she collapsed to the ground to breathe. 

Shadow Weaver screeched, something about her being a stupid insolent girl, but who cares, she’d really rather have her shut her trap, so she'd do just that, permanently. 

Again like Catra, she turned to Shadow Weaver with a murderous glint in her eyes, and with such ferocity dashed towards her, sword in hand ready to strike her down. 

Shadow Weaver was caught off guard by her sudden charge, and got her arm slashed because of it. She convulsed away in her shadow form leaving a trail of blood, that somehow seemed a dark purple compared to the bright red Adora had. 

Whatever, that just meant it'd be easier to track her down, like some prey and now Adora was the predator, looking to finish the kill, she started to hunt.


End file.
